


Wincestuous Time

by AdeLicky



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aftercare, Aftermath of Torture, Anal Fisting, Asphyxiation, Biting, Body Worship, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Forbidden Love, Forced Orgasm, Gentle Sex, Heavy BDSM, Incest, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Torture, Rimming, Role Reversal, Safeword Use, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sleeping Together, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdeLicky/pseuds/AdeLicky
Summary: In another universe where Junko's thirst for despair isn't nearly as intense, she, and her sister, Mukuro, indulges in multiple sexual affairs. Usually pretty mind and gentle. Though, it was until the Ultimate Soldier required her older sister to sexually abuse her. Even though reluctant at first, she quickly embraces the role of dominant.AU Dangan Ronpa with Junko that is not Mastermind, nor does plan to destroy Hope's Peak.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Wincestuous Time

**Author's Note:**

> There is my first work in the Danganronpa franchise and on this website as a whole! I hope you will all like my one-shot story. There will be more notes at the end of this one-shot. I'll see you there. Until then, have a good reading!
> 
> TO BE NOTED: This is an AU where Junko is far sweeter than she would be and far more caring. It's not meant to be your usual "Junko will break this girl until she can't even walk properly", even though it can go to that extent, Junko is much more loving towards her sister. Some liberties are taken from the original characters, like Junko being the oldest one. If anything, her relationship to Mukuro is closer to Makoto x Komaru relationship than the canon Mukuro x Junko. Though the events are still quite rough.

After a tiring day at school, the two sisters entered their dorm. Today was no different, having to bother themselves with an incapable class... Sometimes even Mukuro could feel boredom coming from them. Not due to their extremely extravagant personalities, but due to their noisiness and the global annoyance they caused. Junko eyed her sister discreetly, before patting her shoulders. The sweet, loving Fashionista gently put her two hands on the girl's shoulder blades, before digging her fingers in place, as if to massage her a little bit. Her hands, then, escaped Mukuro's body before locking the door. The Soldier strode elegantly towards the windows, that she closed, then shut the blinds too. Once she did so, she dumped her bag onto the ground, before she sat on the king-sized bed. As she did so, the despaired voice rung through the room: "Say, Mukuro... Today it's your turn to pick..." 

The oldest sister slowly rejoined the younger on the bed. She gently caressed, more, her shoulders, then her waist, before her opposite hand wrapped around her back to hold her gently. Mukuro's face was crimson red. She was blushing, furiously. She had nearly a full month to think about what she wanted, to rehearse, and yet, she couldn't get her words out. She stuttered before she let out a long sigh. She got off from the bed and reached for her bag. She took a folder out of it and tore a paper from it. Then, she got back on the bed. She coughed a few times to clear her voice, trying to get rid of her shyness. "Um... Junko... If you don't mind... I'd like you... T-To..." To no avail, she began stuttering more. Though, she was going to say it. Even though embarrassment took over her whole body, and made her sweat the same way she'd sweat if she didn't study for a test: Profusely. She took a long break to breathe.

The blondie let her fingers away from her sister and stood up. She wanted to respect a bit her wish, and if she was to read the paper before Mukuro could speak, then there'd be no point in her embarrassing herself. She let out a silent snicker, before smirking heavily. Without reading it, she already knew that her sister's request wouldn't be soft. Though, she didn't expect at all what was going to be said. 

"T-To... Abuse me..." Mukuro's voice shook a bit. She gasped for air, before explaining herself: "I want you to... Wreck my body... And pain me... Until I'm a real mess..." She looked up to her sister, who had a gleeful but worried expression. As much as she would've said yes to anyone else that asked the lunatic maniac, here, she was talking about her sister. Even though older by only one year, she had much more experience at what torture was than the Soldier. Though, she didn't try to resign her. She accepted the challenge, but only to one condition. She thought thoroughly about how to say that, and then she replied: "I accept. BUT, I don't want to break you... So please, if I go too far, tell me." For one of the rare times, Junko was genuine. Not that her sister could tell. With the plethora of personalities that the hysteric teenager had, it wasn't an easy task to even discern the acting from reality.

Mukuro froze. For a few seconds. Truth was that she had never experienced a real failure back with Fenrir. Not once was she caught by her adversaries, and she never was submitted to the real atrocities of war. She couldn't know how it felt to be wounded and abused. She never once even got wounded. Sure she must've faced difficult moments, but oppositely to Junko, who had much experience in inflicting it to others, she knew nothing about what breaking means. She looked at her sister before she nodded. She had no idea of how serious Junko just got, but even if she said that jokingly, which she wasn't, she would understand. "Of course, Junko." Was her sole response. Her heartbeat was a bit faster now. She looked at her sister. The said person looked back, before adding :

"So! What did you exactly have in mind, dear Mukuro?" She asked kindly, but seriously. She looked at her with a bit of lust and envy before getting close to her. A singular peck on the forehead, before ruffling her hair a bit. Then, she stood up and opened one of their closets. Both girls had experience with one another, both being sexually active, even though the Soldier was only with the blondie. The oldest, on the other side, with one more year of experience, had the chance to try a numerous amount of people. Mostly from this school, though. It wasn't that to obtain the role she had now, she didn't have to make "use of her charms", just that she had reached such a notorious level that she didn't need to bend by anyone's sexual tendencies anymore. Anyways, in that closet, there were some toys. Mukuro and Junko usually went for gentle bondage and light BDSM, but the girl had MUCH more to offer. Including a few machines. 

Though for now, she took nothing, she checked her inventory, before turning around to the Soldier. Mukuro looked feebly at her paper, her voice rising a bit before adding: "U-Um... I thought about... A lot of spanking... Until there are serious consequences... And a lot of orgasms... But also pain. Don't use lube..." She confidently nodded to herself, before looking at her sister. She handed her a paper. On there were a few items she thought of. Junko's smirk turned even more devilish, but more serene. She could see that Mukuro's requests weren't over the top. She read them out loud: "Torturing your breasts? Well..." Junko took glasses out of nowhere, her hair almost magically turning in a ponytail as she messed around: "Honey, I see that there is only so much skin I can work with; don't be silly, if I tried to torture what you call 'breasts', I'd end up having to wait until your puberty is finished!" She threw the glasses away, before continuing: "I can toy with your nipples, though."

She took a little pause. Mukuro's expression grew darker in red. Her freckles were the best addition to that. She looked flustered, yet adorable. "Mhmm... Are you sure for anal... Without lube? I don't mind giving it to you... But fisting... Without lube... You might get to bleed..." Junko's tone turned more caring, looking at her little sister before adding: "I'll go as far as fisting, for sure, but with lube. It'll still be painful, just that... I won't tear anything, okay?" Without even realizing it, Junko slowly turned off Mukuro's excessive requests. Not that she wouldn't have inflicted that to her, but she didn't want their first intense BDSM night to be one ended in blood. "Mhmm... Vaginal fisting sounds fine, though. Um... Alright. But do you mind if we begin by spanking?" Junko requested. From experience, pains like spanking were more used as warm-up than at the end. She smiled a bit at her sister, before adding: "Mhmm... And calling me Mistress? Well... THIS turns me on." The girl sparkled, her eyes glistening before she added in another persona: "How proud am I of you, Mukuro! Finally realizing that I'm your supreme Mistress!" 

Mukuro loved those antics. Not because Junko was just messing around, but because THIS was the real Junko. A girl so excited and happy that she can't contain herself to one tone. She looked at her a bit lustfully before she added: "J-Junko... Could you use your whip too...?" Mukuro stuttered a bit more but was much more confident than before. She knew that her sister wouldn't deny her that pleasure, but she was still shy. Even though she rarely showed it, Junko cared for others. And this statement achieved its extreme for Mukuro. Even though she had difficulties showing it. The Soldier looked at her sister before she added assuredly: "That'll be all..." 

"Mukuro... I accept all of this. But just so you know, I'll go gradually worse at this moment. So I beg you, when you can't take it anymore, I desire you to tell me." Junko marked a pause. "I won't gag you, or blindfold you... So you'll have all freedom to stop me. Just call me by my actual name, once that's enough, okay?" Mukuro nodded thoroughly. She knew exactly what she meant here. And given she barely used her actual name, not because she forgot it, but because her sister asked for it, she knew it would be such a surprise for the Fashionista that she would come to a stop. "Alright! Mukuro, I want you to remove anything but your underwear, okay? I'll prepare the room meanwhile. You can use the shower." The blonde-haired girl added as she turned her back, going back in the closet. She heard a few footsteps, then the door opening, and closing. She nodded to herself. She had little time to prepare everything. She thought at first to get herself in a dominating outfit, but that'd be perhaps a bit too much. She wanted to show Mukuro that she could have this anytime, but also that it should remain a fantasy, and not become a daily thing. Once a month would be good, though. 

She took a few ropes and prepared everything on the bed. First, handcuffs, then, some bindings for her ankles. Then, she took some clamps, one dildo, and she continued with the lube and her whip, and her main instrument. Nipple pumps. Those were going to be used on Mukuro. Even though she knew the girl couldn't lactate. It was the point. The pain was quite important, but it wasn't mind-breaking. She prepared the settings of the pump: 30 minutes, and good intensity. Then, she checked that the dildo had good batteries. This one was going to be used by the Soldier in case the spanking wasn't enough to turn her on. She unlocked the cuffs and put the keys on the nightstand, same for the ankles. The clamps would be used while spanked to give her more pain. Once everything was ready, she covered them under a blanket. 

She added "Alright. Mukuro, I'm personally ready." She suddenly froze: "Oh wait, don't tell me you still have those bulletproof panties on?" She giggled to herself before Mukuro replied in a shy manner: "Y-Yes I do..." Junko smiled to herself before she stood up. "Stay there. I'm going to lend you some of my panties... Your bra isn't bulletproof too, at least?" Mukuro stood responseless. Junko groaned out loud before she got into her drawer. She inspected the black-haired girl's one at first, hoping to find some that weren't reinforced. And thankfully, she had some. Pretty plain, like usual, but at least she wouldn't hurt herself spanking the girl's buttocks. Once she got the normal undergarments, she opened the shower room, only faintly, to give them to her. Even though Junko and Mukruo were roommates, and saw each other naked every other day, it didn't help but have Junko still moved when she saw her younger sister in the nude.

It made her feel sexually aroused just to see her cute, slender form. Her adorable pale skin, her muscular, toned thighs, with the good calves too. Her shoulders, bulky, and her stomach, absolutely flat. Thanks to her, Junko developed a fetish for strong women. Well, not as buffed as Sakura, but girls like Mukuro were her regal treat. Her sculpted back, her slender waist. Though her body does come with lower sides, the girl often had to bind her chest to appear as slimmer and to be less noticeable, and her butt was far from elegant. Yet, it was really lovely. It also meant that Mukuro had close to no stretch marks around her butt, given the girl hadn't developed a large bottom. Though, she had some around her shoulders and back. Sometimes, Junko wondered if it complexed Mukuro or not. After all, as a Fashionista, she had surgeries to make sure such flaws would never be visible. Yet, Mukuro never offered herself this luxury.

Just as her thoughts were going to wander elsewhere, she heard the door move. She stood up, before she added in a dominant, much more different tone. "From now on, we'll begin. Is that clear, Mukuro?" She asked. The girl opened the door, gulping a bit, before nodding. "Yes, Mistress." She felt her whole body shivering a bit against the cold air. She was in her underwear. Black, matching in contrast with her pale skin. She walked up to Junko before she sat on the bed. Junko's eyes fixated her skin, so beautiful, as her mouth watered a bit, but she quickly got back into her role. Right. Dominant, and rough. She sat next to Mukuro before she slid her hand under the blanket. She reached for the clamps, two of them. She pulled them out of their hideout. Mukuro's eyes widened a bit at their sight. She was about to protest but didn't. Junko was far more experienced than her in regards of BDSM-related activities. 

She leaned down on her body "Mukuro, remove your bra, I'm going to add clamps to your nipples. It's to ensure that you'll be ready for later." She remarked in a serious tone. She had a playful sound, but she was still a bit worried for her little sister. Mukuro obeyed shyly, unhooking her bra with ease, before putting it aside, on the pillow. Then, the blondie leaned down on her breasts. She left a few love bites, only to hear Mukuro's reactions. As usual with this, Mukuro was extremely silent. She WAS used, after all, to this. Bruises and bleeding were her usual. She knew what it meant to felt pain, just not an extreme one. She left out a little pout at the lack of reaction, then, she applied both clamps at once. CLANK was the sound they made when they belittled and trapped her small, erect nipples. Mukuro's body shook for a few seconds. It felt blissful, the pain felt good. Her breasts moved a little bit, her buttons getting pressed and now were hard.

Junko playfully moved her head to Mukuro's face, stealing a short kiss from her cheek, before biting it a bit. "I'm going to start with mild spanks, then I'll force you in the worst position. Is that fine with you?" The Fashionista decided to let this be an option. Mukuro pondered. If her sister proposed the option, it surely wasn't meaningless. She simply nodded at her question. "Good. Servant, bend over my knees." She sat onto the bed, before pulling the girl. The Soldier laid her toned abdomen over the girl's bare thighs. The contact of such muscles made Junko shudder of pleasure. She almost broke off from her role once again to praise her, and to caress her. Truth to be told, Junko felt an excessive amount of love for Mukuro. Even though she spent her day belittling and insulting her in their youth, she felt responsible when the Soldier entered Fenrir. She thought the girl had fled her purposefully to stop the abuse. So, the guilt grew into fear, and into an obsessional love when the girl returned. This, coupled with the adoration she had for her sister's body made her a bit too interested. Yet, Mukuro requested to be dominated.

Junko pleased. The girl laid herself across her body, her toned, petite ass just over Junko's main hand. The double-faced girl gently caressed her butt at first, only to get her warmed up. From all the experience, she knew one capital thing was to be ready. Her two hands gently touched her muscular bottom, digging her fingers into the skin. Thankfully, not the nails. Then, she retreated both hands, before she moved a bit. Her hand didn't need a lot of momentum to reach full speed and force. In a scooping motion, her hand hit her left butt-cheek, then her right. Her hand went upwards, and right before hitting her skin, went upwards. She also learnt from experience that hitting the skin by basically slapping it wasn't a good solution. It worked, yes, but it ruined a bit the pleasure. The pain was delivered too fast, and there was way more risk to injure the bones beneath. And given the smallness of the Soldier's ass, it was needed to be cautious.

It was all a game, now. Not to hurt her beloved sister, but to fulfil her urges enough that she'd like it. Each spank across her ass was brutal, it came with speed and force. As much as Junko had. She didn't only hit one spot on her ass, but she made sure to restrict herself not to hit neither her tailbone or her thighs. Her hand went over her butt, over and over. Soon enough, the colour of her butt matched more the bloody redness of her nipples than the pallor of her skin. Her hand ached a bit, hitting such a strong area wasn't as easy as with other girls. It showed resistance. Even if minimal, it pained her too. Not as much emotionally here, but more physically. The recoil of each spank made her hand burn, and the girl's kneecaps hit her thigh. Nonetheless, she went more and more. Sadly, Mukuro's reactions were barely muted. Not that the girl ever took sexual pain, but she just wasn't one to excessively moan as Junko would, and she was already trained to start with not to make useless noises.

However, it only made the few shallow breathes that she exhaled, her sighs, those sounds felt earned. On her side, the pain was slowly starting to take effect. Her legs were tensed, and her arms gripped the bedsheets. Her calves straightened and her back arched itself. Her womanhood was getting a bit impatient, but she'd have to bear. The pain felt great, it felt like good relief. Usually, Junko would give her love, a lot of pleasure. So now getting spanked and abused felt good. It felt deserved. She wanted this. She only made Junko's life that much harder before, so she deserved to be punished, even though the Fashionista thought otherwise. Her ass began to feel a bit hot, and she was getting a bit sweaty. Her blood rush on the spanked area was now getting darker. It was only red, but it was growing more velvet than pink. That's about when Junko added in a teasing tone: "You like that, slut. Tell me. Tell me how much you love getting spanked." 

Her hand stopped moving. For a few seconds. Before she lowered both to her butt-cheeks and began kneading them. Her fingers gently ran across her skin, to make sure she was alright. The little humiliation was only added because she figured out the Soldier would like it. And she wasn't wrong. Not at all. Since she replied almost immediately: "I love it, Mistress... I love it so much, I wouldn't mind if you went harder!" Junko's cheeks gained another red tint at being called Mistress, though she didn't stop playing. "Good. Alright. Servant, get off my knees, and I want you to raise your legs. Lay on your back, raise your legs and try to reach your toes with your fingers. Or grab your ankles with your hands." The Super High-School Level Fashionista said in a delighted tone before she moved a bit away. She let the girl obey and get in position. Meanwhile, she stood up for a few seconds, only to lay next to her sister. She checked if her butt-cheeks were fine, then her nipples; before asking. 

"Are you good, Mukuro? Do you enjoy it?" Junko asked with more seriousness than before. The girl had got into position, her arms alongside her calves, tangled in a mess of limbs as she replied between shallow breathes. She took a deep breath. "I do enjoy it, Junko. You can go further. The pain is good, but it's not too much yet." She said with honesty. She nodded lightly before Junko resumed her attacks. The point of this position was to have her butt way more exposed and to have her skin stretched. That way, Mukuro couldn't absorb the shock by moving. This time, the blondie sat next to Mukuro, her main hand was the one going to strike too. Her palm and fingers were red, and her hand was burning, but she liked that. Being rough with her sister was something she rarely got to do. "Slut, I'm only stopping once I feel like it. Don't start complaining, you asked for it!" Her hand suddenly came down much more furiously, before a loud smack was heard across the room. This time, the spanks were much more scarce but were way rougher.

**_SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK._ **

Her hand was the only sound that was heard across the room, aside from the girl's deep breathing. Junko had the most devilish grin she could have on her face, while her sibling's one was a deep velvet. With those new slaps, Mukuro's mouth was agape, she groaned of pain each time. Mostly due to how each slap made the next one worse. Her sister's butt quickly grew from a cute pink to red, to now a purplish colour. She wouldn't go as far as to bruise her, but she wanted to introduce her to what spanking meant. Her hand went faster and rougher, her arm was never stopping, alternating between left and right butt-cheek. Her motions were much more fluid now, and she felt like she was doing good. Mukuro's noises only made her strive to do better, to go worse. Though, she quickly changed of hand.

When she did, she let Mukuro a moment to breathe. She stood up for a moment, reaching for the handcuffs. She took them from under her reserve, and then she put them on her sister's wrists. They weren't sharp enough to hurt her, but they were definitively tight enough for her not to be able to slip them off. She tied her upon such a way that she didn't need to hold her ankles anymore, and that her feet would be maintained in position by the small chain of the cuffs. Though she still needed to take care, or her legs would move. Then, Junko came back to her sister's face. She had made a full 180 to come to her face. The oldest sibling gently pecked her younger sister on the forehead, showing some affection. Even though she asked for it, and strongly requested it, Junko felt bad making her beloved sister undergo such a despairful treatment. Mukuro only looked at her blankly, before she nodded as if to say she was ready for more. She had slightly watery eyes, but she wasn't about to cry. The pain had got up to her brain and was aching now, but it wasn't hard enough that she couldn't take it.

The Fashionista directly moved back to her previous spot, once she saw her sister's face. She sat oppositely, her weak hand was the one going to inflict more pain now. Her slaps resumed but were a bit more clumsy at first. Though she quickly picked up the pace and intensity, her fingers and hand going loose while her arm gave all the speed, and with a well-placed wrist motion, her fingers dug a deeper imprint in her sister's ass. The punishment resumed in more cries, Mukuro's voice was going louder than before, still at the state of moans more than screams. Her hand punished each cheek equally, again going alternatively, one on each. Her second hand, that was now much more red and ardent, went over her sister's breasts. She removed the clamps all the while her first hand continued her oppressive maltreatment. But she didn't leave her painless. Instead of having clamps give her constant but weak pain, she used her nails. She dug them into her skin and heard her sister squeal of pain.

"That's it, slut, that's what I want to hear. Your despaired cries of pain!" She exclaimed vividly as the noises were getting to her ears. Music, a melody; and Mukuro was the instrument that Junko played at perfection. Her nails dug in each breast a bit before she trapped one of her two nipples in between her index and her thumb before she pulled. Hard, rough, high. She heard another shriek of pain. She repeated the same thing for the other nipple, before she pinched it, using her nails. The girl's voice only rose higher and higher. With Junko's guilt as well, though the way her sister was under her control turned her on immensely. The slaps on her butt kept going for a while. Perhaps for a bit too long, as she went in automatic there, she didn't pay attention to the purple colour some bruises took. She was too focused on Mukuro's expression; on her few tears, to look there. Though, once she heard her sister, between yelps of pain, say "R-Ryoko..." she came to a stop instantly. 

The hand that spanked her butt and the one on her nipple both stopped. She moved away for a second, before removing her legs from that position. She directly cradled her chest a bit, kissing her collarbones before distressedly asking: "Did... I go too far? Should I stop there?" She sounded genuinely anxious, but her sister's words quickly dismissed her worries. "You're fine... But... Let's stop with my butt for now... I believe we had other plans too, Mistress~" She mused playfully. The way she messed around a bit only made Junko a bit more worried at first, but those feelings got quickly dismissed when she understood that Mukuro was genuinely alright. The blondie looked at the hook they had on the ceiling hung, and the ropes that tangled from there. The Fashionista quickly remembered her previous plan. "Oh. Are you sexually aroused or not?" She asked as she took a dildo from seemingly nowhere.

Mukuro only spread her legs, and teased a bit, saying: "I let you judge by yourself, Mistress..." And the black-haired girl was indeed turned on. Perhaps a bit too much, not only were her panties wet, but her thighs also glistened due to how drenched those were. Junko let out a single nod before she pulled them off with ease. She threw them away, on the bed next to the bra, before adding: "I'll give you a little rest, I'm going to set up the second phase... Please..." Junko whimpered a bit comedically but kept a straight face: "Tell me... When it gets too much, just like you did..." 

The Fashionista stood up and looked at her sister before smiling a bit. She took it like she hoped she would, maturely. She kept her updated when it was getting too much. She looked at the hook and ropes, before she took them, and tied them together on such a way they'd be holding and forcing whatever was holding it upwards. Then, she looked at the ground. She suddenly remembered what she forgot. Reaching into the closet; she took out weights. More than Mukuro could lift with one leg for sure. She put them on the ground, around where her feet would be if she was forced to stand, and then used them with the ankle ties. That way, once Mukuro would be in position, she wouldn't be able to move her ankles even one inch. She went back to Mukuro's bust, and took the clamps away, before asking: "Are your nipples fine, love?" She melodiously asked as she put them back under the blanket. In exchange, she took out the pump.

Mukuro was pretty familiar with it, Junko often used it in their sexual sessions to pump herself out some milk. Well, when she asked Mikan for a drug to help her breasts lactate. She simply put the pump on a little stool that was close enough from the set-up that the air pipes that would act to pump her wouldn't be stretched. She also put the lube bottle with the stool, and she put the dildo back in the closet, as well as the clamps. Right now, she had nothing to use anymore except her whip. The Soldier sensed that Junko was ready, as she stood up and put herself in position, almost as if she knew what was next. Junko took a few more steps to reach for the key of her handcuffs. She removed one of the two hands before she forced Mukuro's hands upwards until the cuffs were hung to the contraption hung to the ceiling. Then, she locked back the girl's wrist in there. Mukuro's shoulders went a little up, and she had to force herself a bit, not on her tiptoes, but she hadn't her heels against the ground anymore. Her feet were spread enough apart that her womanhood had nothing restraining, and that even her asshole was free to access (Not that she had butt-cheeks large enough to obstruct the way)

Junko teasingly uttered: "So, worthless slut, I'm going to start back, now. You know the drill when it gets too much, you call out my name~" The blondie took the two pumps, and put them on the girl's nipples. She turned the machine on, and then, the suction began. The nipple pumps were pretty narrow, and they were small, they didn't attack Mukuro's breast as a whole, but especially her nipples. She could feel them suddenly harden, before feeling an insane amount of pressure on them. The thing was Junko applied on the much smaller rack the same amount of pressure she applied on a pair of breasts that was two sizes bigger. So obviously, it hurt like hell. Coupled with the previous torture she felt, Mukuro was there for a good ride. The way she was forced off her heels made it special, her toes curled directly as she preferred ending on her tiptoes than to try to rest. Junko took the stool and put it in front of Mukuro. The girl had the chance to see the two airpipes and the timer. It started at 0 and went up.

The Soldier directly muttered: "M-Mistress... H-How long will it be?" She didn't ask in a really worried tone but a really curious one. As painfully striking as this felt, she loved it. She even wished now she could lactate, just to understand how Junko felt. Though, she didn't. Not a single drop of that sweet lactose escaped her painfully erect buttons. They were swollen by now, deep red. The main reason why she put the little support in front of the girl with freckles is that otherwise, she could've knocked it down with her whip. Not that she was inaccurate with it, just that one slip-up in that long period of time would've ruined it. The Fashionista took a more dominating tone as she replied: "Enough for you." This time, she resisted the tempting feeling to soften her worries by telling her, though it burnt her tongue to have to do it. Her back was what she targetted now. Though, she knew she couldn't strike anywhere, carelessly. 

She had done it before enough times to know hitting had to be done if vertically, not on her spine, and if horizontally, then more on her side than the middle. And if in diagonal, she could go however she wanted. All she had to avoid was her neck and her tailbone. She took as many steps as she could, backwards. Then she tested it. WHOOSH SLAP! The whip shed the air before it hit the ground. The sound was loud enough to let Mukuro be worried, but not frightened. Junko took two steps forward, on such a way that only one foot of the whip's length would touch Mukuro at best. If she stepped more forward, then the motions she would've made, would've either hit the walls, ceiling, or undesired areas like her arms, or the whip could've gone away and slid around her waist, which would've been both extremely painful and dangerous. So, she kept her distance of security.

The whip itself was composed of a handle and a long string of leather, on such a way that it was about 5 feet long. She held the whip with her arm forward, and then the whip cracked upon her beautiful, toned back. A whimper of pain rung through the room, though the sound of the whip was superior. Then, silence, as Mukuro caught her breath. Junko had only used it once before on Mukuro, and it was such a long time ago that she didn't remember which strength she used. Yet, mercilessly, she dealt another hit. She made sure not to go too far, and to give it only enough speed. It was worrying for her, actually, not to hit her neck or to go too far. But the reward of such cautiousness was worth it. Mukuro was squealing of pain, her back stretching as red marks appeared across it. It felt like a guilty pleasure to hurt her sister this way. But Junko frantically loved it. The object of her deepest desires was under her grasp, bending to her wills.

The pump itself made quite a bit of damage on Mukuro too. It was only a few minutes, but her back was already deeply red, and her nipples were so swollen due to the suction that she felt like once those would be off, only their touch could make her orgasm and cry. Which might not be wrong. The whip hits were scarce, the girl wasn't abusing her back very often, but when she did, she made sure that her hit was painful. For now, her shoulder blades and her sides were crimson red, almost to the point where her skin could crack and bleed, but it didn't. The Fashionista was for sure sadistic, but not enough to hurt her sister, not that crazily. The whip hits moved a bit down, not to her butt, which was far more grave, but to her thighs. She knew how strikingly painful hitting there would be, and she wasn't going to hit a lot. Just enough. "Enough," Junko claimed out loud at Mukuro let out more whines. "Didn't you say you fucking wanted it, slut? Weren't you on the verge of begging me? So now, shut up. If you keep crying like this, I'm cutting it short."

Junko said in a drastic tone. It hurt her so much to torture her sister and to hear her cry this way that she had to ask for that. Thankfully, Mukuro understood and directly apologized: "I-I'm sorry, Mistress... I'll make sure not to do it again!" She sounded eager for more. Mukuro wanted more. More pain. She was close to her pain limit, though they were close to finishing with the whip too. Only 10 minutes had passed, though. Junko counted on the auditive cue that was the halfway beep to stop with the whip, and check on Mukuro, though now she had no clue what time it was. She looked at her thighs for a second, before she took her whip differently, she HAD to make sure not to hit her butt or tailbone, if she did, it might be the limit to cross. And yet, she succeeded. One, two, three times the instrument cracked, and three times, Mukuro let out sounds. This, repeated to the other thigh, and then to both again. 

The blondie dropped the whip afterwards, since she heard the limit of 15 minutes, and walked over to her sister. The girl, bound from hand to feet couldn't move one bit. Junko gently tickled her sister's breasts, only to see her cry out a bit more due to the pleasure and pain, mixed, due to her nipples. "Aren't you cute, crying like that, little whore~" She teased more, though she refused to insult her sister by using any other word than this one, and "Slut". She gently caressed the front side of her hips, which was unmarked, before she went up to her sides, and her arms. She stroked her skin kindly while she leaned in to kiss her breasts. Junko needed to relax a bit her sister's brain. She suddenly got an idea. "Mhmm, you've been a good girl... I don't want to hurt you more with my whip now. Would you want me to... Strip?" She asked as she walked over to the closet. Put the whip where she found it, and instead, she took a latex bra and a little collar made of said material too, before picking stockings made of latex, and black high-heels.

Mukuro nodded shyly. "I'd love this... M-Mistress..." She looked at her older sister before smirking a bit, the spectacle she was about to be proposed was from far worth the wait and torture. As much as the Soldier had a strong aversion for her own body, she adored Junko's one. She was elegant, gorgeous, and beautiful, yet she never fell into vulgarity and fat. She was slim and curvaceous without being ample. She had round, well-proportioned breasts, but her body wasn't plump. Much to most people's surprise, she was also pretty thick, and athletic. Her thighs weren't fat, but muscular, and her breasts weren't chubby at all. There was a reason her breasts didn't fall but kept their glorious shape, it was because the Fashionista had a pretty healthy abdomen that helped support her build. She had pretty skin and a delicious body. There was a reason the girl was the number 1 Fashionista and that she appeared on covers from all around the world.

Her sister nodded when Mukuro approved. She smiled before she slowly undressed. She had begun by her tie, that she undid rather easily. Then, the ribbon that was next to her tie. She teased a bit her sister by leaning towards her, her cleavage almost so wide she could see her nipples. Then, she slowly unbuttoned the clothing she had, and there she was, topless to the exception of her bra. She quickly removed her skirt, that she let slide down the ground. Once she had her clothes removed, the sharp contrast between Mukuro's previous underwear and Junko's one was all the more obvious. The Fashionista had a refined taste, her underwear was made of black lace that let be seen her curves even there. The form of her labia was visible through the clothing, her erect clitoris and her experienced, spread lips were visible. And her nipples, erect due to the sexual tension of the scene. She removed both pieces of undergarments, and let her delicious body at sight.

Her breasts bounced a little bit in place, and her womanhood was wet. Almost dripping down the ground. Junko also quickly removed her boots and socks that were of the same height, a bit carelessly, even though both girls were aware of their fetishes. Then, she put on the latex outfit. She slapped each piece of clothing on before she pulled a bit on her stockings. The sound it made when it crashed against her skin was just erotic. She put on the high-heels, not too high but enough to be taller than Mukuro when she was on her toes. Now, she walked back to her sister, and eyed the pump: "3 minutes remaining, my my~ If you're not the lucky one about to be fisted~" She mused playfully before adding: "Mukuro, would you like a break between now, and when I fist you, or should I not give you one?" She asked. Once again, regaining her seriousness for a few seconds to ask her.

The smaller-rack girl thought for a few seconds: "Hmmm... Well, I'd want you to keep going right away, Junko... Just wait until the pump is done, and remove them... Before continuing..." She took a deep breath before asking more jokingly "How the hell can you get off to that? It hurts like hell!" She giggled. Junko smirked before adding in a shy tone: "I may... or may not... Have put the same settings... As I'd do for myself..." Mukuro gave her a death glare, and Junko giggled more before the beep indicating that the machine finished, rung. The two pumps fell down the ground. Mukuro's nipples had grown quite a bit, they weren't enormous or odd, but they were large enough that Junko could bite them, and feel resistance in her teeth. Though she decided not to tease her at all there. She felt a bit guilty to have pulled such a thing on her. "Hehe... Alright, I'm starting by vaginal, right?" She asked as she took the pump, and put it back in the closet too. While she was there, she took her clothes and put them towards the shower's entrance, as her boots. 

"I'd love it if you did, Junko!" She joyfully spoke before adding: "I want the anal... To be where you finish me... Where you go until I ask you to stop... Okay?" Mukuro, for the first time that day, tried to assert the dominance and give Junko orders. The Fashionista listened clearly to her little sister before nodding. She leaned down, and kissed her lips for a longer time, but quickly pulled away. "Of course, honey..." She said as she stood next to Mukuro. "...Please put your heels down the ground... I won't be able to warm you up otherwise..." She said in a more commanding tone, before she took back the role, once more "...Slut." She said after a moment. Mukuro had obeyed. Junko's hand gently went over her womanhood, before one finger, her index, entered it. She only needed to test Mukuro's width in there. One finger quickly got to two and three. 

"Alright. You're ready now..." The Fashionista said in the most cheerful tone she could have. She kneeled and arrived at the height where her head was around Mukuro's womanhood. She removed the fingers from her entrance, before she slid them back in, but added her pinky and thumb. Within Mukuro's hole, it was quite tight, but not TOO much. She could fist her without worrying to hurt her too hard. Yet, she didn't start that already. First, she kept all her fingers stretched, and only moved her fingers in and out. Suddenly, Mukuro winced and claimed: "Mistress... Your nails!" Junko immediately got her fingers off. Thankfully, no blood flooded. But indeed, her nails were on. Thankfully the fake acrylic nails were easy to get off. Within one minute, all of them were removed. The girl's real nails were cut so short one could think the girl was distressingly eating them. She intruded back her fingers inside, much more quickly, and pushed back and forth.

Junko began to hum a little bit before she looked up to her sister's pleased expression. The fingers began to curl, and form a fist. Even though the blondie didn't have the biggest hand, it was still sizable. Her fist began going in and out, but without escaping her entrance, making sure only her thumb would get out. Mukuro's voice began to tremble, breaking into incoherent moans, out loud. The girl had taken so much pain in less than an hour that now any amount of pleasure felt supreme. And the oldest sibling made sure to exploit this weakness. Her fist began pumping in and out at a fast pace, while Mukuro's womanhood tightened and loosened. She felt her pleasure rise so quickly, with Junko's fist going in and out, nearly hitting her cervix before pulling away, and re-entering with the strength of a train. Her hips began to convulse, her mind imploded over the pleasure as she began to droll, her eyes rolling out and suddenly.

 _ **"** Mistress!!!"_ was all the girl with freckles could muster before the strongest of orgasms escaped her womanhood. It was a very strong jet that hit her knuckles, sprayed Junko's mouth and the whole floor. Junko did pull out, but she moved her fist on such a way that some of the liquids would be sprayed over her fist. Mukuro barely got seconds to breathe that Junko's fist already entered back her tightened hole, this time not even bothering to undo her fist, but just penetrating her right away. She pushed upwards roughly, crashing nearly against her cervix, before going back out, this time going all the way out to destroy her labia on the way in. Mukuro's second orgasm took much more time to arrive, but it didn't mean she had time to relax, as Junko balanced her pleasure with the pain of having her front lips bruised and her womb knocked over and over against. It caused incomparable pain to Mukuro, purposefully, but Junko stopped as soon as her sister reached her second orgasm.

This one didn't have a loud moan, but long, deep breathes. The girl just got forced to orgasm twice over two minutes, and the blonde psycho didn't give her another second to breathe. This time the fist went inside unfolded, and regained its form on the way out, to gape her entrance. That way, no pain was caused neither when entering or at her peek inside, but only on the way out. She pushed over and over inside, Mukuro's walls got from tight, right after her orgasm, too weak and slightly painful. Not that the pain was on anyway at the same level as the mindless pleasure, though. Mukuro wanted to break free from the cuffs, letting her body lose control. She was only stopped by her bindings from laying on the ground and letting her sister abuse her hole. But Junko didn't give her that pleasure. The thrusts became rougher, but still as quick when she pushed inside, her fingers going further before, in a rough thrust, she pulled out with force. 

_"AAAAH! MISTRESS!!! PLEASE!!!"_ Mukuro begged Junko to continue at her third orgasm arrived. This one directly ended on the ground, a weaker jet than both time, but still fairly strong, escaped her womanhood and hit the ground. It formed a rather sizable puddle in which Junko was sitting. She kept going for now. Her fist balled again, but this time Junko had a sudden, pleasant surprise. Junko slowed down and came to an end. She looked at her sister's bushy pussy before adding: "Did you like it?" in an ironic tone. "Do you want more?" keeping that same tone. "Beg for it. Beg for me to wreck your pussy. Beg for me to penetrate both holes at once with both my fists and use you as what you are, a doll, a fucktoy. Beg to be abused, used." She went as far as she allowed herself to go, her mind feeling a bit fuzzy to inflict that on her sister, but Mukuro went with it. Was it the desperation for more pleasure, her mind slowly getting broken, or what she truly desired? Junko would never know, but Mukuro went with it.

"Please Mistress... Abuse my holes... Pain me, hurt me... Destroy me... Make me cry and scream and yell... Toy with my body as if there was no consequences, no tomorrow... Use me..." She begged as much as she could, all pauses she marked was due to her gasping for air. Junko looked up, to her eyes, that reflected nothing but her utter desire for bliss, and maliciously smiled. Both her holes were left free as Junko reached for the last item of the day, the lube. She opened the sort of jar and plunged her fist in it, coating all of her forearms in it before she moved it to her sister's asshole. She rimmed it with one finger to coat her hole too, then, she pushed one finger in both holes, then a second, the one in Mukuro's hole went easily. She moved her fingers in a scissor motion in her asshole, while she replicated the same in her vagina. Then, three, four, and finally her thumb. The Soldier's hole was loose enough from previous pieces of training to allow the fist to fit. Thankfully enough, Mukuro had already cleaned her hole while in the shower/bathroom earlier so the Fashionista wouldn't have a weird surprise.

"Mukuro. You know the safeword. From now on, I'll keep getting rougher, I won't stop under any pretext. By ALL means... Please use the safeword when needed." Junko desperately asked. Might it have been a regular world, the girl would've denied her the use of any password and would've wrecked her body as Mukuro asked, but she cared. She loved her sister with such an unconditional love that doing all of this pained her. Yet, she did it. Not only because she was sadistic, but because Mukuro requested it. Her legs tensed up a bit when both fists balled. The one in her asshole travelled upwards, while the one in her vagina went down until it was about to go out. Then, she began to punch each hole, back and forth. In that state, the pain caused in her asshole due to the knuckles tearing up her walls might have been enough to make her beg for mercy, but the equal roughness in her vagina was enough to balance this.

"You like this... Slut. I always knew you were a masochist... But THAT much... Look at yourself... You're crying and nearly orgasming at the same time..." She remarked while both arms slowly gained in speed. For now, she was at a regular one, each motion back and forth was ample enough not to need to slow down too much, but not needing to go faster. But as she said, from now on, it would go rougher. Not only rougher but also faster. The two balled fists began to go at a faster speed. Though, to make sure it wouldn't be a straight-out KO for the Soldier, she slowed down in her vagina, not to dismantle her womb. The forearms were both coated in sweet, lubing liquids. "AaaaAAAH...!!! Mistress... It feels so good..." Mukuro drooled all over her breasts, looking down at her messy body. Her nipples still were big, but slowly came back to normal. Her pussy was not so shaved but trimmed enough to be good. Her whole body had been abused, nearly. The pain slowly went from bearable to strong, too intense, to excruciating.

"Aaaaah...M-Mistress..." She moaned out her name, orgasms pilling up one after another as her womanhood began to be a juices factory. Though, that sweet relief soon began not to be enough to stop the pain in her asshole. The lube had nearly been fully absorbed by her anal walls, so now she felt her dry skin pushing and tearing her flesh. Her legs tensed as the pain began to become stronger, her fist going upwards more and more, punching against her body, turning her stomach into a punching ball while her womanhood's pleasure was diminishing due to the pain it felt to orgasm. Indeed, she had become so dry that orgasming was nothing else than her muscles in her hole tensing up, not to let anything out. Her eyes began to water, tears rolling down her cheeks at a faster pace than her drool. Junko took note of that and awaited patiently the moment her sister would beg to stop. She punched harder in both her holes, using them as a real doll on which she'd exert her most wicked tricks.

" _ **AAAAH! RYOKO!!! STOP!!! PLEASE!!!**_ " Mukuro screamed in a loud tone. Junko's arms directly escaped her holes, leaving both gaping. She directly stood up and took her into a tight embrace. "Hey... I'm here..." She tried to reassure her a bit, even though it was mostly useless. "I know you are... Dumbass..." Mukuro replied in a short tone as her sister was clutching on her body. "I... You don't need to feel bad, Junko... I absolutely loved it, okay?" She slowly moved Junko around by moving her hips, even though her whole body was sore. Junko directly got off from her and undid her bindings, both her handcuffs and her ankles. The blondie got pushed in the large bed as Mukuro got on-top of her. She got kissed aggressively, before Junko wrapped her arms around her, and held her tightly. "I'm okay... Junko, I'm okay.' She said in a caring tone; patting her sister's head kindly while holding her close, before reversing roles, and letting Junko cradle her.

The Fashionista covered her sister's face with kisses before she pulled off from her and laid next to her. "I... okay... I did like it too... But I prefer not being THAT rough with you... Okay?" Mukuro nodded simply before she added: "It's understandable, Junko... I love you..." She added shyly before she stole a deep kiss from her sister's lips. The younger got on-top of Junko before gently kissing her lips, though her tongue entered her mouth. Only for a short moment, as Junko pushed her away. "Mhmm. I don't think we're done for the night, though. Mukuro..." Junko said shyly as she pointed at her own body: "Can you... Bear it and be submissive for a little more...?" She looked at her with a begging expression. Puppy eyes, sweet tone, the whole package to make the girl succumb. "Fine... But, you have to let me worship you... A little bit, at least..." Junko nodded, but added: "Fine, but only using your mouth." 

"Not that I counted on using anything else..." Mukuro added as she laid down Junko, and said: "Mhmm; lay down please..." She added a bit of dominance. Junko directly laid down on her front, and Mukuro lifted her sister's legs. She lifted them until her mouth arrived over her sister's entrance. Again, a sharp contrast between the two characters: The Soldier's vagina was hairy, but trimmed, whereas Junko's one had undergone laser shaving until not even one hair pore remained. Mukuro smothered a bit her face against the soft skin before she slowly began to lick her sister's hole. Her tongue over her clitoris, ticking it a little bit. She made her sister's legs bend, on such a way the girl could face-sit on Mukuro whenever she desired by lifting her bust. Though Junko's thoughts weren't about dominating her yet. She adored her sister's touch, it was so caring and kind, it genuinely didn't reflect her past as a Soldier.

Mukuro's mouth relocated itself over her womanhood, gently licking her spread labia before her tongue entered her hole. She licked it for a few seconds before she went downwards more. Her tongue arrived around her asshole, that she gently touched with her tongue. She decided to stop here. Her tongue slowly turned around the puckered anus, the soft flesh here was much more malleable than for Mukuro, mostly due to her sister's wider cheeks. Her asshole was much softer, too, Junko was using it more often in bed than her sister. Her tongue delicately rimmed around, dancing on the extremity of her agape hole before she intruded it inside. When she did, a rather intense moan escaped her sister's mouth. Junko clicked her tongue before she suddenly moved. She lifted her hips and almost got off from Mukuro before she sat violently on her face. Though she wasn't simply going to sit on her for fun or pleasure, she blocked her mouth with her vagina, and her nose with the width of her buttocks.

Within seconds, Mukuro found herself deprived of air access. And it didn't help that Junko's hand went over her throat, to regulate her non-existent breathing and that her second hand pushed against her sternum, to force her to exhale all the air in her lungs. Junko chuckled of despair for a few seconds. Mukuro's eyes widened, even though all she could see in her vision field was the generously round-but-not-fat ass that her sister had. Her mouth tried to move to obtain her, her jaw unhinging to try to get some, unsuccessfully. Junko's hands both went on her throat, wrapping around her oesophagus and pushing it until she had no air. Then. GAAAAASP. Junko got off from her sister's face. Only for a few seconds. "Mphffm..." Was the cute muffled sound she made when she got sat on again. Junko's purpose here was only to mess around with Mukuro a bit, the Soldier was a real fan of asphyxiation and choking, one of their kink. 

The Fashionista repeated the process ad nauseam until Mukuro got fed up with it and pushed her off her face. She breathed much more shallowly, while the oldest snickered: "Mhmm, you can't take it, hun?" Mukuro took a few seconds to recover, which worried a bit Junko, but not enough to voice out said feelings. "Mhmm... Junko..." Mukuro looked at her with a more serious voice: "I... Can I pleasure you a bit?" Mukuro asked as she laid her sister's body down, and forced her thighs open. Even though Junko was not weak physically, Mukuro was far stronger. Spreading her thighs open was no issue, but she made sure not to hurt her beloved worshipped sister. "I... Please do." Junko obliged, her womanhood dripping. Mukuro only appreciated that her sister allowed her to do so. She gently put her head over her thighs, leaving a trail of saliva over her left one before arriving at the delicious fruit she loved.

Juicy, wet, delicious. Just what Mukuro loved to see. She gently brought her lips over her clitoris, before giving it a few painful nibbles, using her teeth and lips. Junko let out highly aroused sounds and smirked, before patting appreciatingly her sister's hair. She gently took strands of hair in them, while she spread her legs open, gently caressing the back of her face with envy. The girl began to eat her out, letting Junko put strands of hair away while her tongue began to enter her hole. She thought about adding fingers but didn't directly. She looked up to her sister's eyes, who whispered "I love you" with her lips; letting her sister read them. "EEEEEK!!!" Such was the cute, sudden sound that Junko let out when Mukuro's index and middle fingers hit directly her sweet spot. Junko's orgasm passed from distant to sudden. "W-Wait... Mu-Mukuro... Don't rush it!" She tried to complain, but it fell in deaf ears. Her fingers curled just the right way to trigger her G-spot while her mouth went over her clitoris and entrance, her tongue swirling and tickling her clitoris while her fingers suddenly rammed harder inside. "WAAIT! PLEASE!" Junko added, having her orgasm forced that way only felt good, but unsufficient, like having worked and done 50% of the work and being given something before feeling accomplishment. The Soldier didn't slow down, and oppositely kept going, switching fingers and mouth, her slender ones tickled her clitoris while her mouth was over her womanhood, her tongue entering her hole, but not reaching her G-spot. Though, what her tongue couldn't achieve, her finger did, she pinched her clitoris before rubbing it harshly and fast with 3 fingers. "WAIT MUKAAAAAH!!!"

Junko didn't have the time to finish her sentence that she already had orgasmed. The sweet juices were kept within Mukuro's mouth, confined there. She gently caressed her button all while she orgasmed to prolonge said moment, until it died off. Then, she pulled off and went over Junko's mouth. Her fingers gently moved her mouth, as if to open wide, which Junko obeyed to do. She gently poured some of her sister's juices in there, while deeply kissing her. Though in the kiss, Junko turned the situation apart and rolled until Mukuro was on her back. Then, her tongue attacked Mukuro's weakened mouth, while swallowing some of her delicious nectar. She pulled off after a long minute, panting heavily: "Unreasonable..." Junko said before her fingers went over Mukuro's nipples. The girl let out a whine, a cry. "Mhmm... Does it hurt that much?" Junko asked. The area looked rather normal, to the exception that her nipples were not pink anymore, but red. But they haven't swollen anymore, not her breast showed signs of soreness. Mukuro nodded. Junko teased and ran a few fingers over her sister's back. The girl shed a tear. Junko looked surprised. "Wait... I didn't go THAT far...?" She felt guilt starting to take over. Sure she dealt strong hit on her sister's back, but she thought she was resistant. Though, when she kneaded her ass, Mukuro didn't have a gradually stronger reaction but simply whined. It recomforted Junko a bit, even though Mukuro hid the real pain it caused.

"I... I didn't mean to go that far..." Junko sighed after a LONG minute of thinking. She gently snuggled in Mukuro's shoulder, before kissing it gently, the guilt had begun to take over her body, but Mukuro gently hugged her, she stroke the back of her head before finally adding: "I asked for it, right?' She grabbed the blanket with her foot, and threw it over their bodies, before adjusting it with her hands so it'd cover Junko's shoulders. Both naked, about to sleep together. Normally, this would be when they begin to be lewd. "B-But still..." Junko looked at her, sorry, but Mukuro simply brushed it off, kissing her forehead kindly: "I do mean it. I won't lie, I loved every second of it... If anything, I'm the one to blame for being so selfish... And asking you to do that..." She gently caressed her back, under the covers, her fingers running up and down her spine in a kind manner. "I love you so much, Mukuro... If we weren't siblings, I would've married you... You already know that... So please, don't say you're being selfish... You already did stuff you didn't want for me..." She replied, but Mukuro ignored it, adding simply: "And even then, I liked doing it, because it was with you, right?" She gently patted her head, before she breathed deeply.

"I love you..." Mukuro let out in a long breath before she hugged Junko gently, wrapping one leg around her two, possessively, before falling asleep.

"I love you too..." Junko simply added as she appreciated Mukuro's action, snuggling in her chest before falling asleep silently, kissing her sister's shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! It was quite fun to write, honestly! I feel like I completely destroyed both Mukuro and Junko's characters! BUT. I'm not feeling too disappointed in the end. It came out pretty smooth, I think... I do need to work some more, but I feel like, for a first fanfiction, it wasn't unfolded too badly. Of course, everyone is their own worst critic, but I'm sure I haven't seen half of my mistakes. If you have anything to say about what I wrote, please post it in the comments! 
> 
> I don't think I'm notorious enough to make a straw poll about future characters to write, or scenarios, but IF you have any suggestion, feel free to leave them in comments!  
> Until I write another one-shot or any story, please keep yourself healthy. Even though it's particularly relevant in this Coronavirus period, I do mean it for whenever you read this. Keep yourself healthy, your life matters! ^&^  
> Goodbye!


End file.
